


An orientation override

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Omega Lex, Oneshot, alpha Kon-El, alpha clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex's strong enough to force most Alphas to do what he wants. Kon's his son. An Alpha of his blood so he can put up a fight but Lex knows the way around that
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	An orientation override

**Author's Note:**

> I love A/B/O DC and Omega Lex  
> This is more family stuff than shippy stuff lol

It was one of Lex’s worst case scenarios. Granted better than the one he had come up with but it was still a scenario that he did not want to be in. he was thinking ahead of the currently frantic battle. He knew he was not alone in that. He was guarded with his armour and his own scent. He had a few tricks up his sleeve.

But it was not enough. Lex could look slightly ahead of their process and he could tell. He knew that they were not going to do well. There were so few things precious to Lex and one of them he just couldn’t risk. He was willing to do whatever it took for the earth to be safe but- something Lex just couldn’t risk.

While he poked at the league for the various things they did. They did get on his nerves and constantly cause property damage. Lex could give them props for being obviously on the same page as him. He did not flinch when he heard another cipher machine explode.

He had suspected when they came here everything had been rigged. It seemed to be the case because while winning was not out of the question. There was a high chance of all of them losing right here.

But they could and would go down fighting. Lex watched the dark sky light up with several explosions. His heart was heavy in his chest. He was not staying still out of shock. His mind was racing but his body and heart was calm. He knew what had to be done and he knew what they would have to do.

This planet they had been called to was dying right with them on it. It wouldn’t last another rotation. It was going to explode most certainly but Lex was not going to let it take everything that it could.

He was no hero but Lex understood sacrifice. There were just some things he was not going to ever sacrifice. He gave a shuddering breath as he heard a bigger explosion. That was from underground. The mines that they had been concerned about. They were going.

“Dad!” Kon’s voice jerked him back into the right then and now. He was covered in dust. Lex’s senses prickled as his son grabbed his arm. “Lex! Dad you gotta snap out of it! Didn’t Batman say something on the communicator?” Oh the plan. The kamikaze attempt. Lex could almost admire Bruce for being willing to go through with the crazy thing.

He looked at his son for a few moments before he grabbed Kon by the face so he could tug his son a little closer to his height. What he was going to do. It was better that his son could see his emotions. His expressions and watch his eyes so he would know how much this was going to tear him apart.

“Kon-El.” Lex said softly even as he did something he never did to his son. He unleashed his scent. “Get your little Titans.” His voice dropped as he used his thrall. “And get off this planet. Go home right now Kon-El. Take your little team.” Kon froze up but Lex continued. “And get off this planet right now.”

He felt the change on Kon’s skin. The sweat as his son bucked the order the best he could while he stared at Lex with widened eyes. Lex ruthlessly held tight to his son and pushed the order until he saw his son’s eyes glaze over.

“No.” Kon gritted. “I’m your son! I’m your son. You can’t just force me away like this! I’m your blood Lex you can’t make me obey you like that I’ll fight your order until I’m on my knees! That’s more dangerous you can’t force me-“

“You’re my son.” Lex admitted softly. “That’s true. It’s harder to thrall you. Harder to command you because you’re of my blood but Kon.” He felt his fingers tremble before he took a deep breath. “I don’t have to override you alone.”

Kon didn’t get it. Lex saw that in his green eyes that he didn’t understand. Kon’s entire being had to be bucking the command but Lex had a sure fire way to make sure that the command sat properly. He broke Kon’s gaze and met the eyes of the man who had been just a short distance away and of course had been listening.

“Clark.” Lex said softly as Clark landed. The understanding was in Clark’s entire body as he approached them. For once they were in agreement. Once was enough.

“What?” Kon spluttered. “Clark. Hey man you can’t agree with this! You need us man! Clark! Don’t do this.” Kon hissed when Clark reached for them. “Clark! Clark what are you doing stop Lex! Don’t make him-“

“You’re my son.” Clark said softly and Kon froze. Kon’s Alpha scent was thick in confusion. “You’re my son Kon. Once was enough.” Clark placed his hands on Kon’s cheeks before he took a deep breath. Clark’s blue eyes went Alpha red and his scent thickened. “Take Tim, take the Titans and the rest of the Outsiders and go home. If the worst happens… you are the defenders. You can’t stay. Take them.” Clark swallowed. “And go home.” The push was so hard that Kon’s knees buckled.

“Leave Kon.” Lex pushed and Kon sobbed even as his body relaxed. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” Kon’s eyes hazed over and Lex let out a shuddering breath as he finally let his hands drop. Kon wavered a bit and Lex was thankful when Clark wrapped Kon up in a tight hug. He did the same before he stepped back.

He and Clark watched the way Kon shuddered before he took off to the sky. He was quick. Faster than he usually was and when he heard the startled yelps spreading across he field he knew their order had taken.

“Want me to… take you to the generator?” Clark asked softly. “Or do you need the time?”

“Let’s not waste anymore time.” Lex sighed. His heart was hurting but he had done the right thing. No one wanted their child to be in danger. They were facing a high chance of death. Losing Kon had been hard enough the first time. “Let’s go.”

X

Lex’s study was filled with the scent of an irritated Alpha. He leaned in the doorway and shook his head. “I thought you were with Clark and Lois.”

“Don’t wanna be there.” Kon tipped his head back so he was looking at Lex while his head hung off the chair. “I’m still pissed at you. Well more Clark than you.”

“Oh?” That was interesting. Lex entered his study and waved Kon to continue as he made his way for his wine. “How so?”

“I expect that sort of move from you. I was always braced for you to try and make me do something if we clashed.” Lex poured as Kon spoke and watched his son make tight fists. “I didn’t think Clark would ever back you up. That Clark would use Alpha voice on me. I didn’t even know he would.”

“While I make fun and criticize him constantly.” Lex said softly before he drank. “He’s your father Kon. I’m your father. Of course we would. We’re willing to put aside our pasts for you. We _love_ you Kon. More than we hate each other.”

“Do you really?” Kon asked softly. “Hate each other?”

“The past laid bitter brambles in both our hearts but we’re willing to move past all of that because we love you Kon.” Lex admitted. “I did it. He did it and we would do it again. We don’t want you hurt. We managed to live this time.” Lex admitted. “But Kon I don’t want you to die before me or die with me. So I’ll do whatever it takes.” He paused to smile at his glass. “And so will Clark.”

“The two of you confuse me and piss me off.” Kon murmured before he sighed. “That was messed up. we cried on our way back to earth you know that? I was scared.”

“I know.” But Lex would rather that than dead bodies. Better crying than dead kids littered around them. “I know.”


End file.
